Celebrity Death Match
by bizzar
Summary: It is a take off of Celebrity Death Match and wrestling


Announcers:   
Johnny Gomez  
Nick Diamond   
  
Ref:  
Mills lane   
  
Fighters:  
D-x old and new   
Wolf pack   
Dudley Boy's old   
Edge & Christian   
Hardy boys   
Krionik   
The Steiner brothers   
APA  
Kane and Undertaker   
Stone cold Steve Austin  
The rock   
  
I do not own any of these people so please don't sue me   
  
Johnny: I welcome you to Celebrity death match pro wrestling.  
  
Nick: well that's get to the first fight   
  
Johnny: Okay the first fight D-x. Vs. New world order   
  
They come out and the fans boo them and than D-x come out and the fanes go wild   
Wrestling: For Wolf pack: Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, K-Dogg, Hollywood Hogan,   
Buff bagwell, Sting, Lex Luger Dx: Hbk, Triple H, Chyna, Road Dogg, B.A Billy Gun X-pac and Torri   
Miles: no pins submissions and no scrip's lets get it on   
  
Buff: (to Chyna) how do you expect to kill me   
  
Than Chyna low blows his nuts in to his throat and he fly's up and hits the roof. Than the fans go wiled   
Lex grabs X-pac and puts him in the torture rack and snaps him in half Than Scott Hall puts his tooth pick through the Road Doggs head. Next Triple Hits Scott with a sledgehammer. Well Hollywood playing his air guitar and triple H killed him too.  
Kevin Nash whistle's and 7 real wolfs come out and finishes of the rest of DX  
  
Nick: what a fight, who knew that, that would happen.  
  
Johnny: well on to the next Fight THE DOME OF DEVISTASHION!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nick: That's right Johnny 6 teams enter and one team or one-guy leave. Weapon list is tables, chair, ladders, and lead pipes   
  
Johnny: first out Kane and Undertaker   
  
Nick hey is he allowed to use that motorcycle as a weapon  
  
Johnny: are you going to stop him?  
  
Nick: No hes two times bigger than me you stop him   
  
Johnny: No Mills can stop him   
  
Mills: I'll allow it  
  
Than the Dudley Boy's come out   
  
Bubu Ray: We are the Duh duh duh (D von hits him in the back of the head) Dudley Boy's  
  
Than team extreme comes out with Lita  
  
Than Krionik comes out   
  
Than The Steiner brothers come out   
  
Than APA come out drunk and can hardly make it to the ring   
  
Than Edge & Christian came out   
  
Edge: For those with the benefit with Flash photography hears is Death Match pose   
  
Christian: These reeks of awesomeness   
  
Than the Undertaker punches him in the face   
  
Christian: that reeks of haynousaty   
  
Than the Undertaker grabs him and throws him threw the cage and makes Christian cubes   
Than Edge hits the Undertaker with a chair and the Undertaker grapes Edges ankles and hits D von with Edge. Than Scott grabs a pipe and kills buba Ray. And D von grabs Edge and hit Scott in the head with Edge and makes a home run. Than the drunk APA  
Grabs pipes and try to hit Rick and kill each other and Rick bites both Krionik members heads off and than bites Kane in the nuts but did not hurt him because they where burned off in a fire. So hey grabs him and throws him at Scott .mean while the Hardy's ripped D -von in half him in half undertaker grabs his motorcycle and throws it on the Steiner brothers and kills them. then he picks it up and throws it at the Hardy boy's and hits Jeff and kills him and than Kane and Undertaker grab Matt and double choke slam and play wish bone. But they ripped him right down the middle and nether of them win.  
  
Mills: the winners Kane and Undertaker  
  
Nick: what a fight huh Johnny   
  
Johnny: ah Nick but here comes the main event   
  
Nick: I pick Goldberg   
  
Johnny: Goldberg isn't in this fight   
  
Nick: Ok who is it  
  
Johnny: stone cold and the rock  
  
Nick: who's the rock isn't that a movie  
  
Johnny: let's get to the fight   
  
Stone cold comes out and everyone goes wild. Than the Rock comes out and the fans go wild again.   
  
Than the match starts and the rock Rock bottoms him and gave him the peoples elbow.  
Next Austin gave him the stunner and breaks his neck. Than all the girl's in the audience chase him up the ramp when they chase him they rip him apart then run back to the ring and tear the rock apart.  
  
Nick: what a fight  
  
Johnny: that it was Nick   
  
Mills: Good fight good night   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
